A Promise
by Winds of the Desert
Summary: Jean is losing control, and Logan's the only one who can stop her; what will Storm do when her one and only love leaves to face certain doom? LoganXOroro, don't like pairing, don't click on this!
1. The Promise

"Go on, I'll be alright!" Logan insisted, but I knew better. I knew what the Phoenix was capable of when it took control of Jean. Logan had no idea.

But I can't deny him a last request. This was the woman he loved, rampaging and destroying everything in her path, just for being there. I mean, what kinda man wouldn't insist on spending his last moments with the woman he loved alone?

I almost choked, the tears came on so fast, but I denied them the right to fall down my cheeks by blinking madly. "Fine, you take care of her!" I call back, hating the way my voice trembled.

We might be teammates, and he might not see me like I see him, but I'd seen enough of Logan's past to fall head over heels for him. His snappy, kick-ass attitude; his always-the-hero way of stopping the bad guys before the rest of us can even get to his side; the scent of cheap cigars that seemed to cling to him every moment of every day.

And now, he was about to leave my side and probably never return, all for the sake of a woman that had been married to another man while she was still in love with Logan. It infuriated me, the way they flirted when it was so clear that she never would've fully reciprocated his feelings anyway; like she was having a great big game where she could toy with the affections of both Logan and Scott while never really loving either of them.

I'd been the one to save Logan and Rogue that fateful day all those months ago….. well, me and Cyclops, but that didn't matter. What did matter was that if Logan left now, I might be the only grown-up X-Man left; the rest of them were teenagers, for Christ's sake!

The denial that bubbled up to my lips almost made it out, but I bit the words back before they could escape. "Good luck!" I call to him, but something obviously showed in my voice, because he looked at me with slight concern.

"You alright?" he asks, running out and hiding beside me behind one of the last bits of cover left in the area as the Phoenix toyed with the matter around her.

"I'm fine; just go!" I yell at him, shoving him slightly to make him get a move on, but he didn't budge. "I'll get the kids, just go stop her!" I snap, authority filling my voice as it usually did in a crisis like this.

But Logan still didn't move. "Logan, she's going to destroy this whole city if we don't-!" But I didn't finish. He just reached out, grabbed me around the waist, and pulled me into the best kiss I've ever had in my life.

I gape at him slightly before timidly returning it. My mind was going blank; was this really happening?

But before I could really saver the moment he broke the lip-lock, staring me straight in the eye. "I'll be right back; promise," he whispers in my ear before leaping over the cover we were behind.

My mind was still processing what had just happened, but I got up and ran after where the kids had disappeared to earlier never the less. 'He won't die…. he'll come back to me….. he promised.'

/\/\/\/\

_A/N: I can honestly say I immensely enjoyed working on this story; I am an LoganXOroro fan all the way, and I just remembered I hadn't done a story of them yet. I was thinking of making this another Dark Muse story and I'd kill off Logan in the end-because I'm a bitch like that- but I decided a lighter story would be better._

_Hope you like, if you don't then what the hell? I don't care; I enjoyed writing this and that's all that matters to me!  
>-Wind<em>


	2. The Return

I paced, back and forth, throughout the study. 'As if this is going to bring him back faster!' I thought, but I couldn't help it. Logan had been gone for hours, and I was worried.

'He defeated the Phoenix. He's fine. He's fine. He promised he'd come back.'

But I couldn't help but think of vivid pictures of Logan either dead or dying, surrounded by the Phoenix's cruel laughter.

"NO!" I snap, surprising myself with the power of the anguish in my voice. 'I can't think about that. I can't think about that,' I tell myself over and over as I try to keep calm.

"Um, Professor?" asked a voice behind me. I turn to see Bobby looking in through the half open door. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I tried to ignore the fact that Logan had asked me exactly the same question just a couple of hours ago as I replied, "Yes, everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"The younger kids were starting to get scared of the thunder," said Bobby. I whirled around to see thunder, lightning and rain beating the windows. 'Whoa! I didn't even see it!' I thought, mentally slapping myself as I quickly cleared the storm from the skies.

"Anything else?" I ask, turning to see Bobby give me a mischievous smile. "Yeah," he said as he turned to leave.

"Logan's in the lobby complaining about you getting his 'ridiculous suit' wet."

/\/\/\/\

_A/N: Ah, peace is restored! I just wanted to add a bit more onto the story as to explain what happened after the battle. Hope you like.  
>-Wind<em>


	3. The Reunion

'He's alive. He won. He's alive. He came back. He's alive. He didn't die. Oh my god, he's alive!' I thought as my legs propelled me forward faster than I'd ever gone before.

Paintings, furniture, the walls, doors, students; nothing mattered to me except getting to the foyer. I didn't stop for anything; I almost knocked over Rogue while zooming past her door, but all I spared was a quick "Sorry!" I didn't slow down until….

I only stopped at the tope of the staircase. I only stopped when I saw shaking water off his 'ridiculous suit'. I only stopped when I heard him grumbling childishly about ridiculous weather.

"Logan," I said, though it came out as barely a whisper. But he still heard me, and when he looked up, the annoyance at the rain, the pain for Jean, the anger at Magneto…. It all just melted away from his features. "Storm," he said, his voice filled with relief.

I may as well have flown down the stairs, they went by so fast. As soon as I was at his level, I leaped into his arms just like a girl in on of those sappy romance movies; I used to make fun of those, but now who cares? !

I wrapped my arms around him, shaking with the relief of seeing him alive. Without a word, he returned the hug, allowing me to bury me face in his still-wet chest.

We stayed like that for several minutes, both of us content to hold and be held.

Finally, Logan lightly let go and held me at arm's length, studying my face. "Miss me?" he asked, our usual joking banter returning. "Not really," I said with a shrug, barely keeping my face neutral. But I couldn't hold back several tears as they came to my eyes.

"What? Were you scared I wouldn't make it back?" asked Logan, eyes filled with mirth. I said nothing, just nodded. Logan's expression softened and he pulled me into another hug.

"You don't have to worry about that," he said quietly, "I promised I'd come back and I'm back; now, I promise I won't leave you again. Ever."

I looked up at him in shock but, before I could ask him if he really meant it, he pulled me into another long kiss.

And as he held me in the middle of the foyer, dripping wet in what remained of his suit and drawing the attention of several of the older students, I realized I wouldn't need an answer to that question; he really meant it, no matter what other people would think about it.

And with that in mind, I couldn't be happier.

/\/\The End…..?/\/\

_A/N: Awww, sweet moment! *Girly squeal of excitement* Anyway, hope you LOVED it, and if you didn't, f*ck you!  
><em>_P.S. Should I continue this, or stop where it is? Leave your choice as a review NOW!  
>-Wind<em>


End file.
